


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #44 : « Absurde »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [44]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Legends Never Die, “Cloak of Deception” (James Luceno), “Darth Plagueis” (James Luceno)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Pour Finis Valorum, les dernières accusations de corruption en date portaient un coup dur à son mandat. Pour Sheev Palpatine, elles étaient une nouvelle grande avancée vers le pouvoir.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Finis Valorum
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #44 : « Absurde »

**Author's Note:**

> Date de première publication : 08 avril 2018
> 
> J'ai vraiment toujours beaucoup apprécié la relation entre Palpatine et Valorum, bien que l'Épisode I n'en ait vraiment rien gardé T_T

\- Absurde. Complètement absurde.

Finis Valorum tenta ensuite de camoufler les trémolos dans sa voix en sirotant une gorgée de thé, mais ses mains tremblaient également et faisaient s'entrechoquer tasse et sous-tasse bruyamment.

Palpatine, face à lui, sembla lui jeter un regard apitoyé. Même son ami ne le respectait plus...

\- Les gens ne vont tout de même pas croire ces accusations ridicules à mon égard !?

Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase sonnait comme une question désespérée ? Que venait faire un point d'interrogation dans cette position de sous-entendu plaintif et peu confiant ?

Valorum n'eut pas le temps de lancer une nouvelle phrase destinée à lui rendre sa contenance.

\- L'opinion publique a été bien prompte à prendre parti contre vous, Chancelier, dit enfin Palpatine. Je suis désolé, Finis.


End file.
